custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest For Friendship-A Super Dee Duper New Movie
The Quest For Friendship is a direct to video movie based off of the popular TV children's show, "Barney And Friends". The movie later spawned a spinoff to BAF known as "Our Special Friend Barney". Plot In the small town of Riverdale, a new kid, by the name of Jimmy, moves in. But when Jimmy trys to make friends, he finds it difficult, that is until, his only friend, a stuffed Barney doll his grandfather gave to him when he was very young, comes to life with one goal in mind to help Jimmy: make new friends. Barney introduces Jimmy to 3 kids around his age: Jake, Kristy, and Karen and after introducing themselves, they decide on meeting up at the park tomorrow. The following day, The kids meet up at the park and during the visit, they notice the park is holding the annual Town Fair, which includes a performance by the winner of the karaoke contest (The winner himself looks purple and green) after the peformance Jimmy's neighbour, Ms Cooper's dog, Spot ran away into the forest and climbed up to the tallest mountain but can't climb back down, due to being to afraid. Jake offers that Barney and the others could go into the forest to bring back Spot safe and sound. Along the way, they get lost, but thankfully, Barney's friend, BJ appears and helps him get through the forest and shortly after, they find Spot and they bring them safe and sound. After they get home safe and sound, Jimmy thanks Barney for helping him make friends and Barney tells him in return that friends are people that love you and they all end the day by singing "I Love You" A little after the song, Barney turns back into a plush toy and Jimmy wonders if Barney will ever come back. Jimmy's mom explains to Jimmy that friends near or far never go away completely and that his special friend will come back when he needs him the most. A familiar voice is heard once again as the doll winks at ending the movie. Cast *Barney (Costume:Carey Stintson Voice:TBA) *Jimmy *Kristy *Karen *Jake *BJ (Costume:Kyle Nelson Voice:Patty Writz) *Jimmy's mom *Jimmy's dad *Ms Cooper Songs #Why Can't I? #Imagine A Place #Mr Star #Mr KnickerBocker #Let's Go On An Adventure #BJ's Song #The Other Day I Met A Bear #I love The Mountains #The FriendShip Song #You Can Count On Me #I Love You Trivia *Dispite the movie getting a direct to video release,it had a movie premiere at a Texas movie theater and a limited release in the UK *In the original plans Barney was more a Jiminy cricket character and only appeared 5 times. the idea was later dropped and the movie was reworked for Barney to star in it. *Also in the original plans Baby Bop was planned to make a cameo near the end after Spot appears with her blanket *A majority of songs have new lyrics replacing older ones (Mr Star , Mr KnickerBocker You Can Count On Me and I Love You is the same however) *BJ has a short cameo in this movie *The way the doll comes to life is drastically different and much grander then in the show (The doll spins around, shooting out magic sparkles, giving the room a purple lighting and right when its done spinning, it goes from a plush toy to a full grown dinosaur.) *This is the first video to be released on Blue-Ray (titled "Special edition Purple-Ray") *Also on the blu-ray "A New Friend" is added as a easter egg on the Special Features menu Category:Barney Videos Category:DVD